hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Territory
Decription: Forest with river running through it. Abandoned Twoleg nest with herbs all around. On west side, Threeice river and the Ice Forest On east side, HollyClan/ Earthclan border On northeast, ShadowClan Camp: Center Roleplay July 13, 2010 -pads through territorry quickly- -Hollyleaf :D- Sandstar runs through territory,leading the patrol-Sandstar1051 Suddenly, Sandstar stops and looks at Gingerpaw, "You should lead from here on. You know where it happened" She says, and then takes a step back-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw flips out- "B-but, I talked to Seapa-I mean Seamist,about it on the border. Can you lea-wait! I smell Hollyleaf!" -Gingerpaw runs on Hollyleaf's line- Sandstar races after Gingerpaw- ---- July 14, 2010 -Sandstar and Hollyleaf walk in territorry to HollyClan- (To Hollyclan!) -Gingerpaw explodes out of grain- "Where are you going?" "To HollyClan." "I'm coming too! Don't go there without me!" "No, you need to rest your paw. I'll tell you what happened. "Okay." Sandstar nods to Gingerpaw, then runs off in the direction of the Hollyclan border-Sandstar1051 -Follows- Hollyleaf :D *Stops suddenly* "Wait, I smell fox!" *Lowers nose to ground and follows scent trail realizing theyre heading back to camp* "Theyre heading for camp Holly! Come on!" *Turns swiftly and races back to camp*-Sandstar1051 *-Gets Dustpelt's order to get herbs- -gets to river with Gingerpaw, and runs to camp for Crystalpaw, and a few minutes later, returns with Crystalpaw, then, five minutes later, has all five apprentices there.- Darkkit arrives with marigold and begens to gentlly wash apprentices. -gathers cobweb, and looks at apprentices- -applies marigold and cobweb on Mintpaw, Gingerpaw, and Starpaw- walks 'paws back to medicine den- July 15, 2010 -Mintpaw has been in Twoleg nest since Sunhigh- "Mintpaw! Are you alright?" -Hollyleaf :D- -Gingerpaw overhears and comes to nest- "Gingerpaw! come touch Mintpaw. Perhaps you'll see something." Gingerpaw does so, and falls down. Gingerpaw's vision: GIngerpaw is nowhere, and Mintpaw is hunting. Suddenly, after the sixth catch, Mintpaw looks to see a spirit standing overhead. The spirit says nothing, and runs into Mintpaw. Mintpaw screeches softly, and comes back to life, and then hides into den. Reality: Mintpaw looks angered, and runs into camp. Hollyleaf gathers hollyberries, grain, and the untouched pile of prey. July 18, 2010 -Unknown cat rises up from Threeice river- "Finally! I'm here!" -Cat looks around- "Where am I?" -Mintpaw and Sagepaw run up to cat- "A prisoner! Come with us!" -Cat freaks out, dropping stick- July 20, 2010 Sandstar pads through the territory, unseen and unheard-Sandstar1051 Darkkit follows silently-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Just wait till you step on stick darkkit! :P)-Sandstar1051 -Mintpaw and Sagepaw have split up slightly, each finding prey- -Sagepaw is in hunter's crounch, tail still, and in a quick ginger flash, a squirrel is dead- -Mintpaw is chasing a rabbit, and leaps on it before it can run- Whispers to Sandstar-They are doing great!!Dustpelts 02:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Whispers back "They are. But they should be working together"-Sandstar1051 (You're back!?!!?!?!?!?!? -faints-) Back with the other two -Crystalpaw and Starpaw have gotten a mouse each,and Starpaw has a starling, while Crystalpaw has shrew- (Dont forget, you can hunt IN the river! ^^)-Sandstar1051 -Starpaw whispers to Crystalpaw, "Want to look for fish?"- -both go to river, and after sucsessful fishing,(3 fish), nearly faint at sight of owl carring their fish, dropped into clearing- (Dark, you should be watching them on Redtooth!)-Sandstar1051 Redtooth watches Starpaw with intrest.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Back with Mint and Sage -Both have observed fresh-kill, and so far, 3 fish, 2 starlings, 2, mice, a rabit, a shrew, and a squirrel- -Mintpaw looks at Sagepaw, and they both head for Threeice river(on edge of territory)- Sandstar races after them gracefully-Sandstar1051 -Threeice river- Sagepaw looks at river, for fish, and sees a frozen one, dips paw into river, coming up with frozen fish and paw- Mintpaw shakes head, as if to say, 'That's not how you do it.' Mintpaw plunges paw in river, accidently flinging himself into the river, he comes back up, sneezing. Sagepaw giggles, and whispers, "How about Sneezeriver for your name?" She then gets two more fish- Sandstar looks at Dustpelt, grinning-Sandstar1051 Darkkit giggles too.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar hears giggling and turns around to see Darkkit "Dust, look!" She whispers-Sandstar1051 Darkkit sees Sandstar looking and Vanishes into Dark Forest before Dust sees her.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar narrows her eyes at the spot Darkkit was just in, and then turns back to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Sandstar whispers to Dustpelt, "Ive seen enough" Sandstar howls, signaling the end of the assesment, and walks out of the bushes-Sandstar1051 Darkkit reappers on overhead tree branch. "Hi"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sagepaw tries to get her fish, but Whiteowl gets it first, and flies back to camp with most of fresh-kill, and Silverfox has some too, while Hollyhawk find Darkkit, and scoops up Darkkit "Collect your fresh-kill and meet back at camp" Sandstar orders, picking up a fish and heading in the direction of the camp-Sandstar1051 'July 23, 2010' Dustpelt appears outside of the camp and slowly walks deeper into the territory.Dustpelts 13:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Goes into hunting crouch. Silently stalks 2 mice. Leaps foward and sinks claws into both of them. Burries his kill then walks on.Dustpelts 13:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sees a plump water vole by the waterside. Takes a mighty leap and kills it easily.Dustpelts 13:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hides in undergrowth waiting for prey. Suddenly a thrush land on the ground never smelling Dustpelt. Dumb bird. It pecks the ground for worms unaware of the danger behind it!!Dustpelts 13:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt explodes from the brambles and bites the birds throat in half!Dustpelts 13:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This is enough prey for now. Takes all his prey back to camp.Dustpelts 13:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) July 24, 2010 -Hollyleaf, Whitestar, and Silverwood from EarthClan are together, saying goodbye- - Darkkit waits several tail-lenghs away, so she can't hear the cats---Daughter of Scourge-- -Whitestar has traveling herbs, and when she eats them, she sees Darkkit-"Um, Hollyleaf, I think Darkkit might want to castoff. But we need to go. Darkkit, what are you doing here?" - " I saw that Hollyleaf ran out of the camp cause' of Cloverheart. I was wondering why?"---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf turns too-"It wasn't only Cloverheart, it was Sand and Dust too. We were setting off for a while, exept Silverwood here, who's saying goodbye. And if you come, too, you'll miss your ceremony and the Gathering." -" But if you leave, Sand won't do my ceremony! So I might as well come with you."---Daughter of Scourge-- (I'm not leaving for good, just a journey.) "No! You need to stay. Wait, I can leave something here for Gingerheart to find." -Whitestar plucks a hair out, and leaves it under a rock, and it turns into a feather of an owl- -Hollyleaf does the same, but it's a hawk feather- "Okay, but eat these herbs, and don't complain about the bitterness!" (We'll be back tommorrow in time for the Gathering, right at the perfect time) -eats herbs and leaves black and white fur under rock too-" Let's go!"---Daughter of Scourge--- (Do we go to 'Other Places?' I guess so.) ~Whitestar and Hollyleaf stand back-by-back, and a very bright flash follows~ ~Hollyleaf gets moss and leaves, and looks at Darkkit~"Are you coming? I want the trip to be safe. Good-bye, Silverwood!" " I'm coming! Should I follow you on foot or in the Dark Forest?"---Daughter of Scourge-- ~Hollyleaf ruffles feathers~"I'm a hawk....Hello?" Teh weirdest thing happened.......I was a hawk ~Whitestar sighs~ "Poor Silverwood. She lost her power to Foxstar." "Oh right. Can't we get Silverwood's power back by killing Foxstar?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "That's why we're leaving! To find a few items that will kill Foxstar in a herb. We are going to use it on a spirit." ~Whitestar~ "Come on, Darkkit. We need to find a cat first. Just keep this moss, and let yourself be clamped." -holds moss-"Ok. Couldn't I just kill Foxstar. No one would supect me!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "No, we want to do it secretly. We don't want any claw marks or anything, just a sly death." ~Hollyleaf clamps Darkkit, and flies to the border with Ice Forest lowly~ ~Whitestar follows too, but has changed back- {TO Ice Forest!} -closes eyes- (Darkkit is afraid of heights)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Forgot to add, LOWLY) ( Thanks)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Can I add that Hollyleaf has a kangaroo pouch, for traveling? It's not gross, it's very soft.) ( COOL!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Eheheheh! (my laugh)) July 25, 2010 Sandstar pads through the undergrowth, leading her clan in the direction of Threetrees$@nd$+@r -Gingerheart sees two feathers and fut in a rock crack-"Look! It's Darkkit's fur! And two feathers!" -Gingerheart grabs fur and feathers- Sandstar pads over to Gingerheart and sniffs feathers and fur. Her eyes widen, "Your right! Hollyleaf and Whiteshadow are with her!"$@nd$+@r Sandstar nods her head, "They must be on their way to Threetrees already. Lets keep going" she says. Then she turns around and continues on in the direction of Threetrees$@nd$+@r -Gingerheart touches feathers and fur, and is swept into vision- -Vision- Hollyleaf, Whitestar, and Darkkit are together, talking about herbs and travel, when Hollyleaf and Whitestar leave their fur under the rock, they turn into feathers, Darkkit does too, then the three cats set off- -Gingerheart is swept back into reality- "They're collecting herbs to kill a cat, far away!" -Gingerheart has frantic eyes- (Omg, it's hard to be three places at once. XD) (XD You RP like a million cats!)$@nd$+@r (EarthClan, the 12 kits, eight, three, OMG, 33 cats! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD) (XD No wonder you have so many edit points!)$@nd$+@r (Woot woot! I'm the first to reach 1,000! And I'm a busy pre-teen) July 27, 2010 Dustpelt appears in the territory with the attacking patrol close behind!Dustpelts 15:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) -Seastar is with EarthClan- -Owl is perched on tree- -Tigerkit giggles-"I'm going to attack ShadowClan!" We will wait in the river for a CS patrol to come then we attack!Dustpelts 15:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (I don't think that they're on.) Darkpaw creeps carefully behind---Daughter of Scourge-- (OKAY, I GIVE UP! BUT I DON'T SEE THE CEREMONY! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, NO WEDDING MUSIC! I DID IT, BEACAUSE STAR AND CRYSTAL WERE MATING!) Peacesign knows about our attack we should attack now!!Dustpelts 15:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And she can't block us or anything. We should attack now! Stalks closer to the ShadowClan border.Dustpelts 15:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (ok. But I'm gonna miss Stardust as my mentor! :( )---Daughter of Scourge-- (I've calmed down. THANK YOU, HICCUPS! I'll be the men-hiccups-tor!)